Un Patronus en Navidad
by Mirna Mountweazel
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Que pasaría si Harry se apareciera (literalmente) en la puerta de la entrada de la casa de los Granger una semana antes de navidad? Con un brazo con un feo corte, una despartición y su reciente incapacidad para convocar un patronus, parece que Harry pasará un largo tiempo con los Granger. . . Pero eso también significa que pasará un largo tiempo con Hermione.</html>
1. Chapter 1

-¿Harry? -la voz de Hermione provenía desde algún rincón oscuro de su caebza, pero Harry no podía oírla con claridad. Sentía como si hubieran desgarrado su cuerpo pedazo a pedazo, lo cual no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Solo pudo desear que el hechizo de aparición hubiera resultado bien, o de otra forma probablemente estaba sufriendo los efectos de una despartición (cuando uno de tus miembros queda inconvenientemente atrás, sin tu cuerpo).

Cerca de él había algo frío, casi húmedo, justo abajo de él y a sus lados rodeándolo y mojándole la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Un segundo antes de desmayarse, sintió una mano suave levantarlo del suelo. Luego, se sumió en la oscuridad.

Era una fría mañana en pleno invierno, y mientras los relucientes copos caían suavemente sobre una fina capa de nieve afuera, una chica de una gran melena castaña se inclinaba expectante sobre un chico en su cama, con un feo corte en su brazo. La castaña fruncía el ceño, preocupada y un poco nerviosa. El chico de cabello oscuro en su cama se removió lentamente y murmuró algo inentendible, un leve barbullo en medio del silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

-¡Hermione! -la chica saltó de la sorpresa y dio un respingo antes de volverse hacia la voz de su madre:

-¡Voy enseguida! -arropó al chico y le subió las mantas hasta el cuello, luego lo observó una última vez y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Y, mientras descendía las escaleras hacia el comedor de la casa de sus padres no podía parar de pensar en por qué Harry Potter había llegado hasta su puerta, malherido e inconsciente. "Chicos", pensó y siguió bajando.

A Harry le había ocurrido innumerables veces despertarse en un lugar que no conocía. Por ejemplo, estaba la enfermería de Hogwarts, donde había despertado luego de varios partidos de Quidditch. O la casa de los Weasley, a veces. E incluso en lugares que desconocía totalmente. Pero jamás se había despertado en la casa de los Granger, ni mucho menos en la mismísima habitación de Hermione Jean Granger.

Y ahí estaba su mejor amiga, recostada contra el marco de la puerta observándolo fijamente como si esperara a que algo fuera a ocurrir. Harry extendió su brazo buscando sus anteojos en la mesita de noche, pero como no fue capaz de hallarlos; Hermione se sentó junto a él en la cama y se los acercó.

-Gracias -su voz salió más ronca de lo normal.

-Oh, Harry, espera -Hermione tomó los anteojos y sacó su varita de uno de los cajones de la mesita. Miró a Harry con una mezcla de ternura y melancolía en sus ojos marrones, y le dio un pequeño golpecito con la varita a los anteojos y se los entregó; como nuevos.

-Wow, realmente necesito aprender ese hechizo.

-Oh, no es nada, me gusta hacerlo. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que ella inspirara hondamente.

-Harry, ¿que ocurrió? ¿Te atacaron?

-¿Por qué? -ella parecía bastante preocupada, y levantó un poco la sábana para mostrarle su pierna. O lo que quedaba de ella.

-Creo que algo salió mal con el hechizo de aparición, pero lo conjuré demasiado apresurado. Tal vez se me olvidó algo.

-Más que algo. Tú. . .sufriste una despartición. Te encontré tirado en mi patio delantero, con una pierna ensangrentada y un feo corte en el brazo, medio inconsciente. Cuando te traje hasta mi habitación te desmayaste y llevas dos días sin despertarte, murmurando algo sobre máscaras y oscuridad. Harry, en serio, ¿qué demonios pasó? -ahora sí estaba preocupada. Harry lo podía decir por sus ojos, o por la forma en que parecía querer abrazarlo y golpearlo allí mismo. Pero también sabía que solo la preocuparía más con lo que estaba a punto de decir:

-Me atacaron un grupo de dementores en Grimmauld Place, justo afuera de la entrada, y yo. . . -le avergonzaba un poco admitir esto-. . no pude convocar un patronus, Hermione, por más que lo intenté. Así que solo desaparecí y bueno, ya sabes, terminé aquí por alguna razón.

-Por Dios, Harry, tú siempre has sido capaz de invocar un patronus. Tú fuiste el que le enseñó a todo el Ejército de Dumbledore a hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero aún así no sé que me ocurrió. Tal vez si lo intento ahora. . .

-Nada de eso. Debes descansar. Lo sientas o no, sufriste una despartición y eso tomará días e incluso semanas para curarse, sin contar el corte del brazo. Oye, ¿cómo te hiciste ese corte?

-Resbalé en la escalera cuando huía, pero no había notado el corte hasta ahora.

-Bueno, no importa, aún debes descansar. Además, debes estar bastante agotado tras el hechizo de aparición y todavía debemos resolver qué estaban haciendo los dementores en Grimmauld Place y cómo lo encontraron y tú debes comer algo. Venga, acomódate en el respaldo de la cabecera y yo te traeré una sopa. No tardo.

Y Harry no tuvo más opció que hacerle caso a su amiga y sentarse a esperar su sopa. Al parecer, tenía una larga estadía en la casa de los Granger, y si fuera de otra forma, probablemente Hermione solo lo arrastraría de vuelta a la cama, así que no valía la pena huir. Suspiró, se acomodó y cerró los ojos por un instante.


	2. Chapter 2

De improviso, estaba en una ladera cerca de un bosque. Hacía mucho frío y estaba oscuro, por lo que lamentó no llevar una chaqueta puesta para cubrirse del viento que golpeaba contra él como dientes de hielo. Había niebla por todas partes, tanta que Harry no podía ver más allá de sus pies, y solo si se esforzaba podía divisar la sombra de un bosque a unos metros de él, el contorno de los árboles desdibujándose bajo la ladera. Instintivamente e impulsado por la curiosidad, comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, como si una extraña fuerza lo atrajera hacia allá, tirando de él más y más adentro.

Y, aunque Harry no la notó en un comienzo, un poco más lejos la niebla se volvía menos espesa y más clara, formando una figura blanca junto a los árboles. La figura estaba inmóvil, en medio de un claro amplio con un río congelado en su centro. Mientras se acercaba, Harry pudo reconocer lentamente la figura, pedazo a pedazo de niebla hasta que salió al claro y la pudo observar completamente, pero eso no dejó de sorprenderlo. Incluso, reconoció el bosque y el lago a sus pies, y si es posible; también reconoció qué día y lugar era. O más bien, qué recuerdo era, ya que esto lo había vivido antes, hace un par de años. Tal vez, la única diferencia era que ni Sirius ni su versión más pequeña de trece años estaban recostados en el lago siendo atacados por dementores, o que ese probablemente no era el Bosque Prohibido, sólo la parte del claro. Pero el patronus con forma de ciervo (el que él mismo había invocado; no su padre) lo contemplaba desde el extremo opuesto del claro, removiendo sus patas impacientemente en el hielo, como si esperara a que Harry se acercase hacia él.

Con cuidado, caminó sobre el hielo, hacia su encuentro con el ciervo blanco. Cuando estaba a un metro de él; estiró su mano suavemente para acariciarlo, pero el ciervo inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el resto del bosque casi tan rápido como podía.

-¡Eh, espera! -Harry salió tras de él, y casi resbaló de cara contra el hielo. Corrió por entre los árboles, siguiendo el pequeño destello que desprendía el patronus varios pasos adelante de él, tratando de evitar tropezar con las ramas que habían caído de los árboles o con sus extensas y robustas raíces que se repartían por casi todo el suelo de tierra semi-congelada, cubierta con una fina capa de nieve. Pero el ciervo era más ágil, y le ganaba terreno bastante rápido. Entonces golpeó una raíz con el pie y cayó directamente hacia el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente contra este.

Justo antes de perder totalmente el conociemiento, podría haber asegurado que el ciervo se le acercó, y con la voz de su padre dijo:

_-Recuerda, Harry, recuerda._

Por segunda vez en el mismo día, despertó completamente desorientado en la habitación de Hermione.

-Por fin. Creí que jamás te despertarías y que tendría que llevarme la sopa, pero ahora estás despierto. Debes de tener hambre -los ojos castaños de Hermione lo observaban, expectantes.

-Ow, mi cabeza duele. Tuve un sueño de lo más extraño. . . -Hermione le tendió el cuenco lleno con un líquido amarillento que olía delicioso, como a sopa de pollo. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos sin probarlo, en realidad, no tenía hambre. Sentía un nudo horrible en el estómago, y sentía que si comía lo iba a echar todo de vuelta.

-¿Qué soñaste? Parecías nervioso -Harry la miró.

-¿Tú, uhm, me observaste _dormir_? -Hermione se ruborizó un poco.

-Bueno, debía darte la sopa, así que esperé a que te despertaras, eso es todo. Y, hablando de la sopa, deberías beberla. Toda. -Harry miró el brebaje amarillo, sin ganas de probarlo. No era problema de la sopa, es más, se veía deliciosa, sino de su pequeño estómago retorciéndose con nerviosismo producto del sueño.

-Está bien -con una cuchara depositada en la mesita, comenzó a probar pequeños sorbitos calientes, sin beber mucho. Pero su mejor amiga lo seguía observando con el ceño fruncido, incitándolo a que probara más. Sin ir más lejos, Harry se metió una cucharada completamente a la boca, y disfruto la exquisita calidez que bajó por su garganta hasta su pecho, haciéndole sentir inmediatamente mejor. Hermione asintió satisfecha, y suspiró.

-Así está mejor. Ahora, ¿de qué se trataba ese sueño que tuviste, Harry?

-Bueno. . .

Harry le contó todo, desde la ladera rodeada por la niebla densa hasta que se resbaló con la raíz de un árbol y se dio de cara contra el piso. Hermione sonrió un poco en esta parte, y sus ojos se iluminaron brevemente.

-¿Una fuerte caída, eh? Supongo que lo tuyo no es correr por el bosque. ¿Y qué ocurrió luego?

-No me creerías, pero juraría que oí la voz de mi padre, diciéndome "_Recuerda"_.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Eso creo. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué mi padre me pediría que recuerde algo? ¿Recordar, qué? ¿O qué hacía mi patronus ahí? -Harry confiaba en que Hermione tuviera la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, ella siempre las tenía. En Hogwarts, cada vez que un profesor hacía una pregunta, Hermione tenía la respuesta. Y bastantes veces sus conocimientos los habían salvado a él ya Ron de una muerte segura sin su ayuda. Si alguien podía responder sus preguntas, esa era Hermione.

-Bueno, Harry, es solo que yo. . .bueno, no puedo estar completamente segura, pero. . .- Harry la miró fijamente.

-¿Pero qué?

-Que, creo que podría tener una teoría sobre lo que te está pasando, con todo eso de no poder convocar un patronus, o el sueño con tu padre pidiéndote que recuerdes algo. Pero es difícil. . .

-Hermione -la apresuró.

-Bueno, tú podías invocar un ppatronus antes del ataque de los dementores, ¿no es así? Y también ocupabas tu recuerdo más feliz para convocarlo, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué pasaría si te arrebataran ese recuerdo?

-Pues supongo que no podría hacer el hechizo.

-Exacto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione lo miró fijamente, sin apartar su vista ni un segundo, inspiró hondamente y dijo:

-Te han robado un recuerdo, Harry. Te robaron tu recuerdo más feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione era una chica muy lista. Más que lista, en realidad, era brillante. Podía resolver problemas en segundos y responder a cada pregunta sobre hechizos que le hicieses. Pero eso no ayudaba a que Harry le diera más crédito a su amiga.

-Pero eso no es. . .¿imposible? ¿lo habría notado, no es así?

-Bueno, depende mucho de cómo te lo arrebataron. Dime, Harry, ¿cuál era el recuerdo que utilizabas para convocar a tu patronus? -la observé, aún sorprendido.

-No estoy seguro de que sea real.

-No importa.

-Está bien. Recuerdo el rostro de mi padre, su voz, hablándome mientras mi madre me sujeta contra su pecho. Y. . .-se le quebró la voz- me dicen que me aman, ambos. Eso es todo.

-¿Y que ocurre cuándo tratas de recordar ese momento?

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró un segundo, buscando entre su memoria ese preciado recuerdo que le había sido útil en numerosas batallas contra dementores, tanto que se había acostumbrado a evocar ese momento de la nada, casi naturalmente. Entonces; nada. En su cabeza no había ni siquiera un destello de su recuerdo, ni la sensación de seguridad y calidez que le producía recordar ese momento, como si sus padres aún estuvieran con él. Solo un vacío insoportable, como si faltara una pieza muy importante en el puzzle de su memoria. Levantó la vista hacia Hermione, desanimado.

-No puedo encontrarlo.

-Entonces estaba en lo cierto, te lo han quitado -Hermione puso más emoción en su tono de voz- Por eso no podías convocar a un patronus, Harry, porque no tenías un recuerdo desde el cual sacar la energía que necesitabas.

-¿Y que haré ahora? No puedo luchar contra los dementores, Hermione, y tengo a un grupo de ellos persiguiéndome con la intención de matarme, o peor, darme el beso de los dementores -se estremeció al recordar la amenaza que Sanpe le dijo a Sirius años atrás.

-Calma, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Por mientras deberías irte dormir, ha sido un día largo.

-Pero. . .

-Shhhh. Te veo mañana -Harry acababa de reparar en que si él dormía en la habitación de su amiga, ella no tendría donde dormir.

-Hermione, tomaré el sillón.

-Nada de eso. Estás débil y enfermo; yo estoy perfectamente. Yo dormiré en el sillón, además es bastante cómodo.

-No lo permitiré.

-Bueno, desde que esta es _mi_ casa y yo no fui la que se apareció media muerta en tu puerta, yo decido quién duerme y quién no duerme en el sillón -comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación, dispuesta a marcharse con la cabeza en alto y sin mirar atrás, pero entonces Harry la llamó débilmente.

-Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-Buenas noches, y. . .muchas gracias. De verdad.

Hermione se acercó a él, y suavemente depositó un beso en su mejilla. El corazón de Harry latió un poco más rápido, y no estaba seguro de si era por toda la emoción del día o por otra cosa.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Esa noche, mientras un chico de cabello oscuro descansaba profundamente en su cama, Hermione salió por la puerta de la entrada cerrando la puerta con un golpe suave, y se encaminó hasta un callejón oscuro, con un edificio alto a su lado. Un hombre de cabello enmarañado ya esperaba por ella allí, solo, con un brillo impaciente en sus ojos.

-¿Que ocurre? Sonabas nerviosa en esa carta.

-Lo sé, perdón. Es solo que han pasado tantas cosas. Pero ya estoy aquí.

-¿Cómo está él?

-Bien, o al menos, vivo. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Eso está bien. Pero recuerda, lo necesitamos. Manténlo vivo hasta entonces.

-De acuerdo.

El hombre se marchó, y Hermione se quedó sola con la terrible sensación de estar cometiendo un grave error.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Y como podrás observar, Cindy, el clima seguirá siendo nevado para Londres por un par de días más, así que recuerden conducir con precaución. _

_-Esta es una de nuestras nevadas más grandes, ¿no es así, Ralph?_

_-Oh, vaya que sí. Buen día, ciudadanos de Londres, ahora los dejo con Cindy Laurent._

_-Muchas gracias, Ralph"_

El reporte del clima resonaba por una radio antigua desde la esquina de la cocina, sobre un mueble junto a la mesa de caoba que dominaba la estancia. Hermione preparaa animadamente el desayuno, con mucho cuidado de freír bien los huevos, y de colocar cuatro rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Sacó dos platos y una bandeja de una estantería a su lado, y se estiró para alcanzar dos vasos de vidrio sobre la estantería. Luego se dirigió hasta el congelador para obtener una caja de jugo de naranja ubicada tras un contenedor de leche, y más atrás un paquete de frutas. Entonces, la tetera comenzó a chillar desde la cocinilla, rompiendo el silencio como un grito afilado en medio de la tranquila mañana. La muchacha de cabello castaño se apresuró a apagarla, pero alguien llegó antes que ella.

-¡Harry!

-Hola -tenía unas grnades bolsas bajo los ojos, estaba pálido y su rostro padecía un extraño tono verdoso, casi _enfermizo_.

-¿Qué rayos haces levantado de la cama? Deberías estar arriba, ya sabes, recuperándote de tu despartición. Además, te ves terrible.

-Lo sé, es solo que me aburrí demasiado. Pensé en bajar a ayudarte con el desayuno, pero. . .- Harry observó los huevos y las tostadas- no pareces necesitar mi ayuda realmente.

Hermione estaba un poco molesta, y preocupada, porque el chico tenía un aspecto horrible y parecía muchísimo más cansado de lo habitual, aunque se las arregló para formar una sonrisa que iluminó automáticamente su cara.

-Debes volver arriba -insistió.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, solo por el desayuno. Luego puedo dormir todo lo que quieras -y sin esperar su respuesta (la cual era probablemente un rotundo "no") se sentó en una silla de madera oscura a su lado. Tomó uno de los platos blancos y una tostada, y comenzó a untar un poco de mermelada de fresa en ella. También cogió uno de los vasos con jugo de naranja y bebió solo un sorbito, para evitar vomitarlo antes de que Hermione lo notara.

-¿Y tus padres? Creí que estarían un poco,uhm, ya sabes, incómodos con mi presencia -su mejor amiga hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano mientras devoraba su tostada.

-No te preocupes, se han ido al trabajo esta mañana y me han dicho que estaban de acuerdo con que te quedaras, al menos hasta recuperarte. Supongo que no les importa que te quedes.

Una canción comenzó a sonar suavemente desde la radio. Harry comenzó a comer su tostada.

-¿Y qude haguemos hog dtía? -su mejor amiga se partió de la risa al verlo tartando de tragar el enorme pedazo de tostada que tenía en la boca.

-Bueno, tú dormirás hasta que yo llegue. Luego de eso ya veremos.

-¿Llegag de dogde? -aún tenía la boca llena de más hambriento de lo que creía.

-De la escuela, Harry. Estaré ahí hasta las tres y luego vendré a estar aquí -a Harry se le había deslizado un poco de jugo de naranja por la barbilla, por lo que, sonriendo amablemente, Hermione estiró la mano con una servilleta y le limpió dulcemente la barbilla, dejándola ahí por un segundo más de lo necesario. De improviso, sus miradas se cruzaron, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Hermione se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada.

-Debo ir a prepararme para ir a la escuela. Te veo en un rato. -salió de la cocina apresuradamente y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, dejando a un Harry un poco confundido por lo que había pasado; escuchando una canción de los ochenta en la radio.

Antes de marcharse, Hermione le había cambiado la venda a Harry en el brazo y en la pierna, además de aplicar unas gotas de díctamo, que guardaba en un cajón con su varita, sobre la herida. Harry jamás había experimentado una despartición antes, por lo que no sabía cómo se sentía la escencia de díctamo ardiendo sobre la piel desnuda. Apenas la primera gota cayó, tuvo que apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos fuertemente para evitar gritar de dolor. Una hora más tarde se quedó dormido en el silencio de la casa vacía, y soñó con su patronus, el mismo sueño que había tenido el día anterior. Solo que ahora, no solo su padre le hablaba, sino también Hermione. Y ambos decían:

_"Te quiero, Harry" _

Pero no sonaban como palabras conciliadoras, sino más bien como a una despedida. Y, antes de que el sueño acabara y terminara despertándose con un sudor en la frente y el corazón acelerado, escuchaba a su madre gritar desgarradoramente, como el grito que escuchó la primera vez que lo atacó un dementor. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan asustado por los dementores, ni tan desolado.

Su mejor amiga había dejado un plato con comida congelada en el congelador para él, para que evitara cocinar y solo tuviera que colocarla en el microondas (o calentador de comida). Así que en cuanto los rugidos de su estómago se volvieron tan estridentes que provocaron un pequeño eco en la habitación; bajo con mucho gusto a calentar su comida. Pero algo lo detuvo sorpresivamente en su camino hacia la cocina. Era una carta, sin dirección de quien la enviaba ni calcomanía. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Harry fue su nombre en un rincón del sobre:

_"Hermione Granger, Londres._

_De alta confidencialidad, informe en relación al Señor Harry J. Potter"_

Harry comenzó a abrirla por la parte de atrás, pero no podía. Incluso, trató con romper cada espacio del sobre, pero por alguna razón aquello que parecía simple papel no cedió. "Un encantamiento", pensó. Justo entonces el reloj de la marca dental Colgate a su lado dio las tres, y a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para encarar a Hermione sobre la carta, pero primero quería darle una sorpresa.


	5. Chapter 5

Las calles de Londres solían ser bastante ruidosas y sobrepobladas durante las frías tardes de invierno, pero ese día parecía que todo el mundo se hubiera quedado en sus hogares, refugiados por el calor de sus chimeneas y por el dulce sabor de un buen chocolate caliente. Por lo que Harry se sorprendió bastante cuando, al salir de la casa de los Granger, se encontró a sí mismo en un solitario pasaje donde reinaban el silencio y el frío mortal, penetrando en los espacios abiertos de su abrigo y provocándole pequeños escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Harry se había colocado un abrigo largo y negro, que Hermione había dejado para él por si deseaba levantarse y dar un pequeño paseo por el patio trasero durante el día. Pero ese no era el plan del chico del cabello oscuro.

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo exactamente? No tenía ni idea, solo quería sorprender a su mejor amiga después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Así que esa mañana, después de una larga siesta se bañó, se lavó y se vistió, todo esto antes de que dieran las dos y quince. Comió un poco, ya que estaba terriblemente hambriento desde su "despartición" y luego se encaminó hacia el centro de Londres perezosamente.

Hermione bajó los escalones de mármol junto a un grupo de chicas riendo, sujetando fuertemente su bolso por la correa. El bolso contenía su varita, por lo que se aseguró cuidadosamente de que nadie la viera por accidente abriéndolo. Por ello, se preocupaba de no dejarlo abandonado en los salones o en el gimnasio, por miedo a que alguien lo enocntrara y descubriera la varita. Pero eso no era lo único que la preocupaba. Durante todo el día, había estado terriblemente preocupada por Harry, que supuestamente yacía en su habitación, demasiado enfermo y malherido para levantarse. Esperaba con ansias poder marcharse finalmente hasta su casa y ver como seguía, así que caminaba rápidamente junto al resto de las chicas que asistía al curso de apoyo muggle en la escuela.

Cuando alcanzaron la salida, muchas chicas se fueron a reunir con sus padres y amigos, y Hermione siguió por su cuenta. Hasta que un chico de cabello oscuro apareció en frente de ella, a solo unos metros de distancia, sonriendo alegremente y con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo como un ave rapaz.

-¡Oh, por dios, Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes volver ahora mismo, o te pondrás peor. ¿Ha sucedido algo que te haya hecho venir? ¿Estás bien? -Hermione lo bombardeó con preguntas desesperadamente, tratando de encontrar alguna marca o rasguño que indicara que lo habían atacado.

-Estoy bien, Hermione. En serio.

Su amiga lo miró con desconfianza.

-Yo solo. . .quería verte, ¿sabes? Así que pensé en venir a recogerte a la escuela.

-¿Estás loco? Harry, podrías haberte puesto peor, o tus heridas se podrían haber vuelto a abrir. ¿Y qué pasaba si te topabas con un grupo de dementores?

-Pero no ocurrió nada.

-Pero podría haber ocurrido.

-Vale, tal vez no era lo correcto venir. Solo quería recogerte, nada más, y no lo sé, no sirvo realmente para estar todo el día en una cama sin hacer nada. Supongo que te extrañaba un poco -Harry se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado de haber dicho eso en frente de su mejor amiga. Hermione quería enfadarse con él por no hacerle caso, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse bien cuando Harry dijo que la extrañaba, ni evitar sonreír dulcemente.

-Nos iremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Allí veremos que hacemos. Pero no vuelvas a venir por mí, es muy peligroso, Harry. Promételo.

-Lo prometo -dudó un segundo- pero, ¿no te gustó? Creí que te gustaría que viniera por ti.

-Tal vez un poco. Pero no me gustó que salieras con el frío que hace aquí afuera. Venga, dame tu brazo -Hermione pasó el brazo de Harry sobre su hombro y lo ayudó a apoyarse en ella - Así está mejor. Ahora, vamos.

Caminaron así, apoyándose en el otro, hasta que recorrieron todo el camino que conducía a la casa de los Granger. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Harry se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?

-Necesito preguntarte algo importante.

-Adelante.

-¿No hay algo que debería saber?

Y Hermione pensó inmediatamente en el hombre alto, con su capucha cubriendo un par de ojos verdes tan fríos como el hielo. También pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses, los ataques, los experimentos, los gritos. . .

Pero Hermione no pondría ese peso con el que cargaba día a día en Harry. No podría soportarlo.

-No, nada, Harry. ¿Por qué?

-Oh, curiosidad, simplemente. Entonces todo está bien, ¿no es así?

La chica de la melena enmarañada se mordió el labio hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca:

-Por supuesto, Harry. Todo está perfecto.

Pero lo que ambos ignoraban era que un chico rubio los observaba a la distancia, apretando algo fuertemente en su mano, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Lentamente, abrió la palma de su mano y dejó caer, al ya muerto, canario. Luego se marchó sin decir ninguna palabra.


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Hermione!- los árboles se cerraban a su alrededor, asfixiándolo mientras trataba de correr desesperadamente hacia la chica que, lentamente era rodeada por un grupo de seres oscuros. Harry trataba de sujetar su muñeca fuertemente, luchando para no soltarla jamás. Pero alguien, un chico alto de mirada fría, tiraba de Hermione en la dirección opuesta, hacia los dementores. Y entonces ella se soltaba, justo cuando los árboles ahogaban a Harry y una risa fría como el hielo se burlaba en la distancia.

-Lo siento, Harry.

Luego se despertaba sudando.

***  
>-Oh -Harry adquirió un horrible color verde cuando trató de subir el escalón que conducía hacia la entrada principal.<p>

-Con cuidado. Aquí, apóyate en mi brazo -su mejor amiga lo rodeó por la cintura y lo ayudó a subir lentamente, sin apresurarse demasiado.

En los últimos tres días ella había estado ayudando a Harry a recuperarse, llevándolo a largas caminatas por las calles de Londres o simplemente saliendo a caminar por el pequeño pasaje donde se ubicaba la casa de Hermione. Normalmente, Harry no resistía más de veinte minutos de caminata, pero ese día salieron por una hora entera e incluso se detuvieron en un parque a compartir un poco de jugo de calabaza con grageas de todos los sabores que le habían sobrado a Hermione desde su última visita a Hogsmeade. En el parque ambos hablaron de Hogwarts, de las clases y de las pruebas finales de ese año (aunque solo Hermione disfrutó esta parte). Esa mañana Ron había enviado una carta para Harry y Hermione, diciendo que esperaba que Harry se hubiera recuperado y que probablemente la carta se atrasaría unos días, porque Errol se encontraba un poco más torpe de lo usual (lo cual era cierto, ya que la pobre lechuza se estrelló contra tres desafortunados chicos del parque antes de dar con ellos). También les habló sobre la visita de su hermano Bill desde Egipto, y de cómo su madre parecía haberse vuelto loca por el cabello largo de todos los chicos y agarró un par de tijeras y los obligó a todos a desfilar por la cocina para darles un buen corte de cabello. La señora Weasley estaba preocupadísima por Harry y le enviaba un suéter y un par de pociones para aliviar el dolor en un paquete marrón. Hermione se lo entregó y lo obligó a que bebiera al menos dos cucharadas de cada poción, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia porque sabían igual que las grageas con sabor a moco.

Un rato más tarde, cuando comenzó a oscurecer, abandonaron el parque y se encaminaron de vuelta a la casa de los Granger, riendo alegremente por el pasaje y enviándose miradas cómplices cada cierto rato, como si ambos compartieran un secreto que nadie más conocía. Harry debía admitirlo, a pesar de estar con una pierna herida y sin poder convocar su patronus, no se la estaba pasando nada mal con Hermione, es más, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Usualmente solo hablaban de cosas cotidianas o ella lo regañaba por no tomarse su sopa, pero también reían y hacían bromas entre ellos. Era agradable.

Pero no todo era diversión. Como Harry aún deseaba ser capaz de lanzar un patronus contra los dementores; cada noche bajaban al sótano de los Granger y prendían una pequeña lamparita colgada del techo. Ahí practicaban hechizos básicos por un rato y luego se internaban en lo más difícil, encantamientos más complicados que requerían concentración y un poco de emociones involucradas. Con el paso del tiempo; Harry descubrió que no tenía grandes dificultades con la concentración, pero sí con las emociones. Antes, solía pensar en su recuerdo con sus padres y eso ayudaba a que el hechizo saliera por sí solo de su varita, pero ahora debía esforzarse mucho para apenas lograr parte de los encantamientos. Y, aún peor, sus intentos de conseguir convocar un patronus iban de mal en peor, ya ni siquiera lograba sacar un poco de luz blanca de su varita. Hermione seguía insistiendo en que mejoraría con el tiempo, pero solo empeoraba cada vez que lo hacía, como si el recuerdo en su mente se fuera desvaneciendo lentamente.

Luego de sus prácticas, subían a la cocina y ayudaban a los padres de Hermione a preparar la cena, aunque a veces Harry diría que a Hermione le costaba un poco de trabajo lograr cocinar. Cuando estaba todo listo cenaban todos juntos, en la mesa de caoba que estaba en la sala de la casa, con el televisor apagado. Los padres de Hermione hablaban casi siempre de su trabajo como dentistas, pero de vez en cuando conversaban con Harry sobre el mundo mágico y cómo era.

-¿Escobas, dijiste? Bueno, eso sí que es interesante.

A veces, a Harry le recordaban al señor Weasley y su afición por lo muggle, solo que al revés. El señor y la señora Granger parecían bastante interesados por la magie y por cómo funcionaba, pero cuando la conversación se iba a temas que no lograban entender desistían y volvían a lo muggle. Unos minutos más tarde terminaban de comer y Harry y Hermione subían a la habitación de Hermione para charlar un rato antes de irse a dormir.

-Tus padres son agradables, ¿sabes? Me han caído bastante bien.

-Oh, bueno sí, siempre y cuando no hablen todo el tiempo de dentríficos y muelas -Harry rió ligeramente. Eso sí era cierto. Hermione le sonrió amablemente, y por un segundo Harry observó a su amiga. En esos días, había aprendido a reconocer loes estados de ánimos de Hermione con solo mirarla fijamente a los ojos, y así poder notar si estaba triste, cansada o nerviosa. Esa noche parecía tranquila, y sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera sonriendo con ellos, de una forma que iluminaba todo su rostro. Aunque su ceño estaba un poco fruncido, porque su frente se arrugaba levemente en la parte superior. . .

-¿Harry?

-¿Mhm?

-¿Estás bien? -ahora tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Me estabas mirando. Fijamente -Harry se despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah? Oh, lo siento. En realidad estaba pensando en. . .que esta noche dormiré en el sofá. No dejaré que vuelvas a dormir ahí otra vez, y yo ya me siento lo suficientemente bien como para pasar la noche allí. No aceptaré un no como respuesta -se cruzó de brazos y ella sonrió.

-Está bien. Pero deberás lidiar con Crookshanks. Ya sabes, todo el pelo y los maullidos.

-Entonces lo haré. Después de todo es solo Crookshanks, ¿no?

-Ahá, como sea. Venga, te ayudaré a acomodarte allá abajo y te llevaré un par de mantas y una almohada. Vamos.

Bajaron juntos, Hermione sujetando una pila de mantas con una almohada gigante en la punta y Harry sujetando su estómago para no echar la cena afuera. La salita de los Grnager era bastante acogedora y tenía una chimenea en un rincón, que mantenía la casa cálida y confortable. Hermione le tendió las mantas y Harry acomodó la almohada en un extremo, tratando de que cupiera lo mejor posible en el reducido espacio. Luego se metió entre las sábanas y al segundo que lo hizo, Crookshanks saltó a sus pies y se quedó allí tendido con los ojos cerrados.

-Veo que le gusta.

-Se acostumbró a dormir así conmigo, pero no es la gran cosa. Mientras no lo patees no te rasguñará.

-Tendré cuidado.

-Buenas noches, Harry -y esa vez Hermione hizo algo que no había hecho nunca antes; lo besó tiernamente en la frente y luego se marchó hacia la escalera.

-Adiós, Hermione.

Harry aún podía sentir como le hormigueaba el punto donde los labios de Hermione habían tocado su frente suavemente.

La habitación estaba oscura cuando el chico se deslizó silenciosamente dentro. A Hermione casi le dio un infarto.

-¿Estás loco? Si alguien te viera entrando así. . .

-Pero nadie me vio, Granger. Ahora vamos a lo importante. ¿Lo tienes?

-Está aquí -la chica le tendió un cabello negro azabache con mucho cuidado de no dejarlo caer -¿y qué hay del resto de los ingredientes?

-Yo me encargaré de eso cuando sea necesario, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe. Recuerda que tenemos un trato.

-Teníamos, querrás decir, ya que desde hace un tiempo que no me has servido de nada, Malfoy.

-¿No muchos hacen servicios para muggles, eh Granger?

-Vete al infierno. Ahora lárgate.

-Como quieras -se apoyó en el alfeízar de la ventana -¿hay alguien contigo?

Hermione palideció.

-Absolutamente nadie.

-Me pareció ver una silueta abajo.

-¿Qué, ahora no solo eres un imbécil, si no un acosador de casas? Era Crookshanks, idiota. Ahora vete antes de que te empuje por esa ventana.

Malfoy desapareció en el acto y Hermione se quedó allí, aliviada de que no haya insistido en revisar quién se enocntraba abajo. Porque si alguien descubría que Harry estaba justo abajo de las escaleras, más de una tragedia ocurriría, y tal vez, su vida también peligraría.


	7. Chapter 7

Esa noche Hermione descansó por primera vez en días. Cayó profundamente dormida con el suave ronroneo de Crookshanks junto a su cama y con un extraño aroma rodeándola. Era un aroma agradable, tranquilizador y embriagador que la ayudó a relajarse un poco y dormir con una dulce sensación. Nunca se imaginó que ese aroma tan extraño pertenecía nada más ni nada menos a Harry, su mejor amigo que dormitaba en la sala de abajo.

Pero la tranquilidad no prevaleció lo suficiente.

Tuvo una pesadilla horrible, preocupante hasta el punto que su mero recuerdo hacía que la cabeza de la chica doliera punzantemente por horas. Y, aún así, podía recordar cada detalle del sueño claramente. Iba caminando por un sendero rodeado por sombra arremolinándose en las esquinas, ocultando las orillas del camino a su paso. Había un frío mortal en el ambiente y un viento aullante que parecía meterse en lo más profundo del alma de la chica y congelar su corazón. Asustada, sacó ese pensamiento de su mente y siguió caminando cada vez más rápido, ansiosa de alcanzar el fin de ese sombrío lugar.

Pero cuando por fin llegó a una especie de claro en medio del bosque de sombras, descubrió que en realidad las figuras oscuras que rodeaban el sendero no estaban realmente a su alrededor, sino que se reunían todas juntas en torno a un cuerpo inerte en el suelo, como un montón de abejas en torno a miel. Hermione sintió la urgencia de acercarse para ver quién era el chico, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Sin embargo, sus piernas reaccionaron por ella y se apresuraron hacia el cuerpo, que parecía ser de un chico. Reconocía pobremente un cabello negro y una camiseta azul, pero no podía estar segura por el montón de sombras que se arremolinaban sobre el chico, abalanzándose sobre él.

Justo entonces desvió la vista hacia el lado opuesto del claro, donde un muchacho rubio de rostro pálido la observaba fijamente, como si se estuviera concentrando en algo en su rostro. Luego el chico reía, y arrojaba al suelo un delicado objeto similar a un diminuto reloj de arena incrustado en un círculo de oro. Hermione trataba de detenerlo, pero él pisoteaba el reloj cruelmente mientras el rostro del otro muchacho tendido se volvía visible a medida que su alma era consumida por los dementores.

_Harry._

Harry se incorporó de un golpe al escuchar su nombre. Inmediatamente sacudió las sábanas que lo cubrían, con una mueca de dolor al sentirlas rozar su pierna mala. No sabía de donde provenía el sonido, pero sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba lentamente al oír aquella voz tan desesperada llamándolo. Entonces un leve sollozo provino del piso de arriba y supo a quién pertenecía. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y saltó los últimos tres, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros rápidamente. Cuando llegó a la habitación, varita en mano y dispuesto a apuntar a cualquier cosa que se moviera; se encontró con Hermione, que parecía estar durmiendo inquietamente porque se removía como poseída y algunas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas. Harry se apresuró a su lado y trató de levantarla suavemente, llamándola una y otra vez:

-Hermione, hey, Hermione, despierta.

-¡Harry! -sus ojos estaban apretados con fuerza y trataba de alcanzar algo desde su sueño.

-Tranquila, estoy justo aquí contigo. Es solo una pesadilla, Hermione -Harry cogió su mano dulcemente -por favor, despierta.

-Ma. . .Ha-¿Harry? -lo observó consternada, aún no tenía un buen aspecto.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

-Oh, Harry, lo siento tanto. No debí haber gritado, yo estaba teniendo . . .

-Una pesadilla, lo sé. No importa ahora, necesito saber si estás bien.

-Claro que lo estoy. Fue solo un sueño, al menos.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? -Harry aún no soltaba su mano. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

-No te preocupes, Harry, fue solo un sueño, ya pasó. Estaré bien -gentilmente separó su mano de la suya y acarició su cabello lentamente -deberías cortartelo, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah? -se había desconcentrado por un segundo.

-Tu cabello. Ha estado bastante largo por meses, y no creo que estuvieras pensando en cortarlo, ¿cierto?  
>-Uhm,. . . supongo que no. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?<p>

Hermione resopló.

-Sí, lo estaré, lo prometo. Venga, que es tarde. Deberías irte a dormir -pero Harry aún podía notar algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos marrones.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No te dejaré sola.

-¿Entonces que harás?

-Pues. . .me quedaré -dijo decidido.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde dormirás?

-Tal vez en ese sillón de allá.

-Oh, por Dios, Harry, no puedes pasar la noche allí. Ni pensarlo. No llevo cuidándote una semana para que simplemente empeores, o aún peor, te de la gripe. No dormirás allí.

-Bueno, no me marcharé tampoco -Hermione reflexionó por un segundo. Tras una larga pausa dijo:

-Vale, como tú no quieres irte y yo no quiero que duermas en un sillón frío y estrecho, yo me correré hacia una esquina y tú vendras aquí a recostarte. Tengo un par de sábanas de sobra, así que estarás más que confortable.

-¿Segura?

-Oh, por Merlín, Harry Potter, somos mejores amigos hace años. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-Aparte de lo que ya has hecho -le recordó.

-Además de eso. Ahora ven.

Y fue así como ambos se durmieron, mientras la luz de la mañana aún no irrumpía en la habitación dando paso a un nuevo día. Harry yacía junto a Hermione, que dormía profundamente, solo que ahora su rostro no poseía ningún signo de tristeza o tensión, casi estaba sonriendo. El chico la observó dormir por un rato, hasta que él también se durmió, con una extraña sensación de calidez en el pecho.


	8. Chapter 8

Un delicioso aroma lo rodeaba, impregnando el amanecer con una extraña sensación de felicidad. Lentamente, Harry abrió sus ojos, un poco desorientado. La noche anterior, por primera vez en semanas, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla; ni se había despertado sudando en medio de la noche. Más aún, parecía haber sido una de sus mejores noches en años. Y he ahí descansando junto a él la razón de su tranquilidad; Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga dormitaba profundamente a su lado, con la expresión relajada. Su rostro estaba ligeramente iluminado, como si hubiera sonreído toda la noche. Harry jamás había visto a la castaña tan relajada, su respiración lenta y acompasada levantando su pecho suavemente y sus dedos entrelazados con los de él. Sin darse cuenta, probablemente mientras dormían, el chico de ojos verdes había rodeado su pequeña cintura en un abrazo, permaneciendo allí, apretándola contra él. La chica, por su parte, se había acurrucado lo más creca de él, para luego coger su mano y deslizarla entre la suya. En cuanto Harry notó esto, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. No podía evitar observarla, verla allí durmiendo tan plácidamente provocaba una extraña sensación dentro de él, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, le gustaba.

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban perezosamente por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando las facciones de su mejor amiga con el resplandor del amanecer. Harry reflexionó por un segundo sobre todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, un poco confundido respecto a cómo sentirse sobre la noche que pasó con su mejor amiga. ¿Había cambiado algo entre ellos? Harry sabía que algo era diferente sobre la forma en que la veía, pero no sabría decir qué era. Entonces su estómago rugió por lo bajo, y el chico decidió dejar tan complejos sentimientos para después. Se incorporó y buscó sus lentes en la mesita de noche junto a él, como solía hacer todas las mañanas de su vida, pero había olvidado completamente que se encontraba en el cuarto de su mejor amiga, no en el suyo. Rebuscó a tientas rozando un objeto pesado en su camino y escuchó que un objeto caía al suelo. Intentando no despertar a Hermione; Harry se incorporó de la cama y recogió un marco un tanto desgastado. Al darlo vuelta, pudo ver de quiénes se trataba la imagen que Hermione guardaba junto a ella cada noche. Eran dos chicos y una chica, de no más de once años, rodeados por los inmensos brazos de un hombre barbudo de expresión amable, junto a una locomotora roja desprendiendo humo en la distancia. Harry supo reconocer inmediatamente el lugar y el momento en que esa foto fue tomada, como si aún estuviera allí. Era su primer año en Hogwarts, el día que debían volver a la casa de los Dursley por el verano, la peor forma de pasar su tiempo libre. Aún así, recordaba estar feliz ese día, ya que estaba rodeado por sus amigos y con la promesa de volver el próximo año a su segundo curso en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Antes de subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts que los llevaría de vuelta a la estación Kings Cross en Londres; Harry, Ron, Hermione y Hagrid se tomaron esta foto para guardar un recuerdo de uno de los mejores años de su vida. Harry aún tenía la suya, guardada en el fondo de su cajón, para que Dudley jamás se la pudiera arrebatar. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su mejor amiga también la conservaba, en su mesita de noche como si fuera una de sus posesiones más importantes (lo que, en realidad, era cierto, pero Hermione jamás se lo había dicho a nadie). Con reanimadas fuerzas, dejo la pequeña imagen de vuelta en su lugar y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Cogió un poco de jugo de naranja, un par de huevos del congelador y un par de rebanadas de pan para Hermione y él. Se dispusó a freír un poco de tocino y a preparar los huevos, tan rápido como podía. Estaba un poco acostumbrado a preparar desayunos, ya que en la casa de los Dursley, su tía Petunia siempre lo obligaba a cocinar, normalente con gritos o haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre Harry. Pero, a pesar de ello, era un buen cocinero, o lo suficientemente bueno para cocinar un desayuno. Encendió la radio que se encontraba sobre la mesa, buscando algún tipo de emisora mágica. No consiguió nada más que un irritante zumbido llenando el silencio de la cocina. Frustrado, le dio un pequeño golpe con la mano. Entonces la radio se volvió loca, apagando y encendiendo luces azules y emitiendo extraños sonidos, como chirridos y gritos, para luego comenzar a emitir un tipo distinto de zumbido, pero ahora Harry podía distinguir levemente una voz hablando sobre éste.. El chico se acercó cuidadosamente a la máquina, con precaución. Cautelosamente giró la perilla del volumen, y una voz nerviosa se escuchó por sobre el sonido de la interferencia, algo entrecortada, resonando en la casa medio vacía.

_"-Tres desapariciones. . . no tenemos noticias sobre muertos aún, pero esperamos un informe completo a mediodía. . . mortífagos. . .tener precaución al salir. . . Narcissa Malfoy, entre otros. . .al asesino Sirius Black. También hay reportes de dementores en estado activo fuera de Azkaban, el Ministro. . ."_

Luego silencio absoluto. Harry golpeó la radio una vez más, intentando hacerla volver a funcionar, esta vez sin resultados. Los ojos verdes del chico de repente se tornaron de un esmeralda oscuro, su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil. Todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera se oía el aleteo de un insecto. Lentamente volvió a ocupar el lugar tras la cocinilla, para evitar quemar los huevos. Sacó las tostadas de la tostadora y llenó un vaso de vidrio con el líquido naranja del jugo. Más tarde hablaríade ello con Hermione, no había sentido alguno en arruinarle la mañana de esa forma. Junto todos los alimentos en una bandeja y acarreó todo consigo hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

Lo primero que sintió Hermione al despertarse fue una sensación de vacío. Se estiró buscando algo a tientas, pero no estaba allí. Desorientada, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un espacio amplio vacío a su lado, pero con las sábanas revueltas, como si alguien hubiera pasado allí la noche. Un chico entró a su habitación, un chico con su cabello oscuro aplastado hacia un lado como si la almoahada le hubiera dado una noche difícil. Hermione rió al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo, totalmente desordenado y somnoliento.

-¿Qué?  
>-Oh, no es nada. Tienes un aspecto terrible -Harry se tocó el cabello instintivamente y supo inmediatamente de que hablaba Hermione. Todo su cabello estaba revuelto en una dirección, levantándose en punta a un costado.<p>

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Uhm?

-Lo que traes allí, entre tus brazos -Hermione señaló la bandeja.

-Bueno, ya que decidiste dormir hasta tarde hoy, yo decidí hacer el desayuno -el chico sonrió orgullosamente, mostrándole un par de tostadas con huevo revuelto y un vaso con un líquido naranja.

-Harry...no debería haberlo hecho. Tú estás enfermo, y se supone que yo te estoy cuidando, no al revés -la castaña frunció el ceño.

-Hey, yo quería hacerlo. Además, no quería despertarte, porque bueno, ya sabes, parecías tan tranquila y. . .-Harry se ruborizó un poco- así que decidí hacerlo por mí mismo, ya que me siento mejor.

El corazón de Hermione latió un poco más rápido, y sonrió dulcemente.

-Está bien, pero solo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora déjame ver qué has preparado.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry estaba terminando su segunda tostada cuando Hermione recién comenzaba su segunda. Harry aún no había mencionado lo que había escuchado esa mañana en la radio, pero estaba esperando el momento para decirlo. Aún así, Hermione parecía tan feliz que no se atrevió a decirlo, ya que no quería preocuparla otra vez. Se lo debía, ya que ésta se había preocupado por él todas sus vacaiones. Así que, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, le arrebató a Hermione su tostada cuidadosamente y se deslizó lejos de su alcance.

-¡Hey! ¡Esa era mi tostada! -Hermione se levantó riendo y corriendo para detener al pequeño ladrón de desayunos. Harry se mantuvo al lado opuesto de la cama, esperando a que ella se abalanzara sobre él. Hermione reflexionó un segundo, sabiendo claramente que apenas se acercara por un costado, Harry se alejaría por el otro, así que decidió sorrpender al enemigo y saltar hacia él sobre la cama. Antes de que esu mejor amigo alcanzara a reaccionar, la chica le quitó la tostada y se alejó de él. Harry la quedo mirando perplejo un segundo, seguro de que jamás había visto a Hermione jugar de esa manera.

-¡Eso es trampa! -Harry corrió a su lado y la abrazó por atrás, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que ambos estaban revolcándose en el piso, riendo a carcajadas.

-Harry James Potter, esa tostada me pertenece.

-Bueno, Hermione Jean Granger, ahora es mía.

-¡Jamás!- Hermione se la metió en la boca de un bocado -Ahora jamás podrás tenerla.

Harry la observó, divertido. Hermione no solía actuar tan alocadamente, pero de vez en cuando también sabía divertirse. Un impulso extraño surgió en Harry, como de querer hacer algo que nunca jamás había imaginado hacer, menos con su mejor amiga, pero . . .

-Harry.

Harry sacudió sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-Es veinticuatro de Diciembre, Harry.

-¿Ajá? -Harry no entendía a dónde quería llegar su amiga.

-Es nochebuena, Harry, y mañana será Navidad -wow, realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo en la casa de los Granger, casi no podía recordar los días que habían pasado antes de llegar a la casa de su mejor amiga.

-Ron probablemente nos enviará una invitación a la Madriguera, así podremos pasarla allá.

-Está bien, debo decirle a mis padres, probablemente también querrán ir. . .aunque. .. -la chica retorció un poco sus manos.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes, siempre podríamos, uhm, decorar un poco. Hace años que no ponemos un árbol de Navidad, y, a decir verdad, no me molestaría armar uno -ahora Harry sí entendió.

-Oh, por supesto, claro. Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, aunque debes tener cuidado con tu pierna. Mientras lo hacemos, puedo ayudarte a practicar magia -sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, haciendo que de improviso, pasar la tarde decorando juntos la casa de los Granger fuera la mejor tarde que podían tener.

-Gracias..uhm, muhas gracias, creo que podemos hacer ambas cosas a la perfección.

Ambos sonrieron cálidamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry casi tropezó al bajar con todas las cajas repletas hasta el tope de adornos, que estaban guardadad en el ático de los Granger. Los padres de Hermione habían estado de vacaciones por una semana, pero pretendían volver para pasar las fiestas con su única hija, así que para recibirlos decidieron decorar la casa lo más rápido posible. Hermione ya se enocntraba en el piso de abajo, vestida con un suéter azul con renos y un gorro que cubría libremente la parte superior de su cabeza. Junto a ella estaba el tan mencionado árbol de Navidad, un pino de plástico de casi dos metros, sus ramas cubiertas con el polvo acumulado en el encierro y una que otra araña cerca de su caja. Harry agradeció que Ron no estuviera allí, o estaría probablemente acurrucado en un rincón quejándose de cúan horribles son las arañas, ya que siempre les había tenido pánico, y aún más tras su desagradable visita a Aragog, la acromántula de seis metros que trató de servirlos como alimento a sus hijos, en su segundo año. Harry sonrió al imaginárselo, y se inclinó junto a Hermione para ayudarla a colocar el árbol en su lugar. Primero decidieron colocar las luces, así que Harry se ofreció a hacerlo, pero Hermione, testaruda, le quitó las luces y dijo que lo haría ella sola. Harry pasó minutos tratando de evitar reírse ante su amiga tratando desesperadamente lograr enrollar correctamente las luces alrededor del árbol, para solo terminar con su mano atada fuertemente al árbol. La castaña tiró de su mano para deshacerse del nudo, pero entonces el árbol se abalanzó hacia ella y cayó al piso con un estruendo. Harry rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? -demandó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, es solo que tal vez sí necesitas mi ayuda.

-Bah, detesto estas cosas. -la chica volvió a levantar el árbol -Bueno, tal vez . . solo tal vez necesito un poco de ayuda -Hermione bajó la mirada.

-Está bien, todos la necesitamos. Sólo déjame coger este extremo y desenredar ete otro. . .-Harry dio vueltas y vueltas alrededor del árbol hasta volver a su lado.

-Ahora solo debes tomar este extremo y yo cogeré el otro, y damos vueltas en sentido contrario para enrollar las luces.

-¿Así de fácil? -Harry rió.

-Hay cosas que son mucho más fáciles cuando las haces con alguien, ¿sabes? -la castaña sonrió ante el comentario de su mejor amigo, pero su sonrisa se congeló en cuanto recordó su trato secreto con un detestable rubio de mirada oscura. ¿Debería decirle a Harry? No, por supuesto que no. Eso solo arruinaría todo, y más encima preocuparía a Harry demasiado, más de lo que ella misma podría soportar. Harry estaría más seguro si no se enteraba de nada.

-Ya está.

-Gracias, no lo podría haber hecho sola, supongo.

-Venga, coloquemos esos adornos.

Más tarde, Hermione salió por un par de tazas de café, para ella y para Harry, ya que ambos estaban deseando una bebida caliente debido al frío mortal que hacía en Londres. Se acercó a una pequeña cafetería calle abajo, a la que solía ir con sus padres cuando era pequeña por donnuts o chocolate caliente. La puerta hizo sonar una pequeña campanilla cuando entró, y sin mirar el resto del local, se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Un chico de unos veinte años aguardaba detrás del mostrado, con aspecto aburrido mientras jugaba con su gorro de Papa Noel.

-Buenos días, quisiera ordenar dos capuchinos con crema, por favor.

-Serían 4 libras, señotita.

Hermione rebuscó en su bolsillo por el dinero que había traído. Otro comprador se había colocado a su lado, Hermione alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo que colocaba un par de twinkies sobre el mostrador.

-Vaya día helado, ¿no es así?

-Londres siempre ha sido un lugar frío, ¿no es así? -Hermione entonces se dio cuenta de que el nuevo comensal le estaba hablando a ella. Se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser su pesadilla habitual y más aterradora de esos días. Un par de ojos fríos le devolvieron la mirada.

-Sí, claro. Aquí está el dinero. -el chico del mostrador le entregó dos vasos y una pequeña bandeja para llevarlos, y Hermione se alejó lo más rápido posible de la tienda. En cuanto alcanzó la salida, sintió el aire frío de Londres golpear contra su rostro y se quedó allí, aguardando a la salida del rubio.

-¿Preparándote para Navidad, eh Granger?

-Cállate, Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Ya sabes, pensé en pasar a dejarte un regalo a ti y a tu simpática familia de muggles, por caridad con los sangre sucia -Hermione tuvo que detenerse a sí misma de golpearlo en medio de la callae.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Supongo que escuchaste las noticias esta mañana.

-La verdad no.

-Esas son las desventajas de trabajar con una muggle, nunca saben nada.

-Te recuerdo que yo también soy hechicera, y que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti. Ahora dime, ¿que pasó?

-Mi madre fue declarada oficialmente como desaparecida, y esos bufones del Ministerio anunciaron que todo era culpa de Sirius Black, así también como que otros ex- mortífagos estaban desparecidos, aunque aún no tienen ni la menor idea de qué va todo esto.

-¿Ex mortífagos? La última vez que revisé, tu madre no se estaba reuniendo con amigos, precisamente.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión de sabionda, Granger. Pero debemos encotrarla pronto, ¿o debo recordarte por qué tu también aceptaste este trato?

-Créeme, me lo recuerdo día a día. Estaba segura que la pista de Bellatrix funcionaría, pero. . .-Malfoy la cortó.

-Pero no lo hizo, así que piensa rápido antes de que el trasero de tu querido Potter también desaparezca -con eso, el chico se esfumó en el aire. Frustrada, Hermione pateó un basurero y gruñó levemente. Odiaba trabajar con el imbécil de Malfoy, pero no tenía ninguna opción, no podía arruinar las cosas ahora.

Molesta y preocupada volvió a la casa, poniendo la mejor sonrisa despreocupada que pudo hacer cuando Harry abrió la puerta.


End file.
